Pokémon: The Alpha Adventures
by Infernap
Summary: In the region of Hoenn, a Trainer starts out on his first adventure...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello. My name is Professor Birch, and welcome to the world of Pokémon."

As I sat in the truck with absolutely no adult supervision, bouncing around with all of the objects that my family was bringing to their house, I wondered why Professor Birch kept rattling on about things that all 1-year olds know. He even knew that I was the son of a Gym Leader, and yet he was talking to me about how Pokémon battle each other. I've known this for years!

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Wow. Professor Birch didn't even know my gender. I guessed Dad didn't even bother to share my gender with the Professor. I answered by saying I was a boy. Of all the insults, the picture I had to click to confirm I was a boy was a picture of me! Why did he ask my gender if he obviously already knew it?

"What is your name?"

Dad didn't bother to tell him even that my name was Orlando!

"Your adventure is starting! Get ready to step into the world of Pokémon!"

I thought as the door to the outside opened that I've been living in this world for my whole life, and it's only the Hoenn region that's new. The door opens and I step through.

* * *

I walked into my new house in Littleroot Town. Apparently, there was only one other family living in the town. Small town living, much? Anyways, when I got in the house my mom told me how she was sorry for me to ride in the moving truck. Why did she tell me to go in the truck instead of travelling with her on ahead? She also told me how the nice Machoke are helping me move, and told me to go set the time on my clock. Was she really so busy she couldn't even set a clock correctly? I decided not to think about that and headed upstairs to set the clock.

I went upstairs, set the clock, and walked back downstairs. Mom told me to go check in on the neighbours. I walked next door, and the professor's daughter, May, started prattling on about how she wanted to have a new friend. I guess that's what happens when you've lived your life with only your parents and a Pokémon to keep you company. Once you meet someone your own age, you don't know what to do. After May finally finished talking, I decided to explore my new hometown.

I covered all of the town in basically half a minute, and then I decided to explore out of town a bit.

As I walked onto Route 101, I saw and heard Professor Birch screaming for help. He was cornered by a Poochyena.

"Quick! Use one of the Poké Balls in my bag to battle this Poochyena!"

"You're a Pokémon researcher. Surely you must know how to handle a Poochyena?"

"I unwisely decided to learn about the Pokémon farthest from Littleroot Town first, and I'm just learning about Poochyena. Hurry up!"

I decided to choose Mudkip, and I started battling the Poochyena.

I swiftly dispatched it with a couple of Water Gun attacks, and I talked to Professor Birch.

"Come to my lab, Orlando. I need to talk to you.", he said.

* * *

I got to Professor Birch's lab, and he told me that I could keep his Mudkip.

"But isn't this an incredibly rare Pokémon, and it's even a female one, which is super-rare. Are you sure you don't want it?"

"I've already studied it, and I have 10 other female Mudkip. Just take it."

"Alright, what's the catch?"

"Every Pokémon you meet, you have to study, and record your findings in the Pokédex."

"How will I meet enough Pokémon to help you?" I asked him.

"Convince your mom to let you go, Orlando."

We both knew my mom, and she was easy to convince.

"But I just got here! You're making me leave my new hometown already?"

"May's leaving too, and there are no other kids in the town.", he said in a pleading voice.

"Alright, fine."

I went to go talk to Mom, but she was waiting outside the Lab.

"You've met Professor Birch? That's great! We'll all get to know each other really well."

"Mom, I want to go on a journey. Professor Birch gave me this Mudkip and a Pokédex. Is it okay if I go?"

"Orlando, of course! You can't stay here forever."

"Okay, bye?", I said as I left Littleroot Town.

"Oh, wait!", she said. "Here's a new function for your PokéNav Plus that lets you check which Pokémon are in a certain region. Bye!"

"Bye, then."

"Wait! Remember to treat your Pokémon well."

"Okay, bye.", I said as I ran down Route 101 to stop her from talking any more.

So, what do you think? This is my first comedy series and I hope I did a good job.


	2. Chapter 2

As I started down Route 101, Mudkip and I battled a few Pokémon, and raised Mudkip's level. Once I reached Oldale Town, I was ready to start heading out west to Petalburg City, where my dad's gym was situated. However, a scientist had other ideas.

"Hey!" I called out. "Could you please move? I'm trying to head to Petalburg City!"

"I'm sorry,", he responded. "But I have to study these footprints. Can't you just walk on either side of me?"

I looked to either side of him. The trees were so thick that I couldn't even make a dent in walking through them. Seriously, why does Hoenn have such hard trees?

"No, I can't. They're too thick. You're blocking all the commuters between Oldale Town and Petalburg City." I said.

"You don't understand. They can just head north, head east, head south, head west, head north, and then head east. There is, in fact, another way to Petalburg from here. Why don't you go that way and leave me alone?", the scientist said.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to." I stormed off in a hurry north, after taking a quick stop to heal my Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre, and then I walked onto Route 103.

* * *

When I arrive at Route 103, I walked through some tall grass, and then I saw May.

"May!", I called out.

"Oh! Hi, Orlando!", she responded. "Let's have a Pokémon battle!"

She sent out Treecko, and I used Mudkip.

"Seriously? Why'd you pick the starter good against mine?", I wondered out loud.

"Well, sorry. I happened to get my Pokémon years before you got yours, isn't that right, Treecko?"

While she was talking, she hadn't realized that I had been constantly telling Mudkip to use Tackle under my breath. I won, and she never even used a Grass-type move.

"The distraction worked.", I whispered to Mudkip.

"All right, I guess I'll also give you some Poké Balls. If you find a wild Pokémon, you can catch it in one.", May told me.

"Give me a break,", I thought. "Everyone knows that."

"Also, if you move slowly, you can sneak up on a Pokémon! Try sneaking up on that one over there."

"No, I'm not interested in sneaking up. I'll catch my Pokémon the old-fashioned way.", I told Mudkip as I walked away. Unfortunately, because I was walking slowly while talking to Mudkip, a Pokémon had popped up in front of me. As I talked to Mudkip, I snuck up on it without wanting to.

"Alright! It's a Water type.", I told Mudkip. "Let's build a team of all Water types, because the best Trainers only ever use one type." The wild Wingull circled and stared at me.

"Mudkip, attack the Wingull!"

Somehow, Mudkip had jumped high enough to attack Wingull in the air. As Wingull spiralled down, I threw my Poké Ball. The Poké Ball wriggled a few times, and then Wingull was caught.

"Cool! I caught a Wingull!". I then hurried to the Pokémon Centre in Oldale Town to heal it.

* * *

I started walking to the north, with my Pokémon beside me, but then I thought I'd check in with Footprint Guy.

"Hey! Which Pokémon was the footprint of?", I asked.

"Erm... It turns out it was actually... my own.", he replied.

I laughed at him as I walked down the path to Route 102, my Mudkip next to me and my Wingull flying above me.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewer, damsainx, who only had kind words to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will soon come up with the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked down Route 102, I told my two Pokémon to look out for wild Pokémon.

"We're trying to make our team larger, so we can take on Grass or Electric types. Look, there's some tall grass! Let's try to catch another Water type."

Mudkip and Wingull nodded in agreement, and we walked into the tall grass. A Poochyena came out and challenged us.

"Okay then, let's get some training in."

* * *

Five minutes later, we were all tired, and we visited the Pokémon Centre.

"We hope to see you again soon!" the nurse said. Seriously? Why does she hope to see us again? We get free health care, so the only reason she would want to see us again is to look at my injured Pokémon. I put that out of my mind, and as we walked onto Route 102 again, a Lotad popped out of the tall grass.

"Let's catch it!", I said. "Go, Mudkip! Use Water Gun!"

As Mudkip pelted Lotad with Water Gun, Lotad quickly shook it off. However, Lotad only knew Astonish, which made it an easy target. "Use Tackle!" I could tell that Lotad was at low health, and I threw a Poké Ball. Lotad wobbled a few times in the Poké Ball, then stayed still.

"I caught Lotad!", I said, and then we hurried to the Pokémon Centre to restore its health.

Once we got back to Route 102, we walked along. I was playing with Mudkip, Wingull, and Lotad, and I was walking so slow I didn't notice I was sneaking up on another Pokémon! However, it was a Surskit, so I was ready to catch it.

"Go, Lotad! Astonish!"

However, the opposing Surskit was ready with the move Fell Stinger.

"I've never seen that move before." I smiled. "Lotad, return. Go, Wingull!"

I threw Wingull out, and as Surskit kept using Fell Stinger, I knew that was its only move.

"Wingull, use Water Gun, and keep using it until it looks tired.", I told Wingull.

Once the Surskit looked like it was going to faint, I threw the Poké Ball, catching it.

"All right! With four Pokémon, I'll be able to beat my dad in Petalburg for sure."

With that, I ran back to the Pokémon Centre to heal my Pokémon.

* * *

What do you think? In this chapter, Orlando catches a Pokémon with an Egg Move, and now he has four Water-type Pokémon. Will Orlando be able to defeat the first Gym Leader? Keep reading and you will find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, Alpha Adventures is back.

* * *

I run to the Gym in Petalburg City, knock on the door and patiently wait for it to open. When it opens, I run past the guy who always stands there in the gyms giving out water for free, and see my dad.

"I caught a few Pokémon and want to challenge you now so let's hurry up and battle", I say in the space of about two seconds.

"Now, Orlando, you can't battle me right away. See, this boy is Wally." He points to a small boy in the corner I didn't notice before. "He doesn't have a Pokémon yet. Catch one for him." I grab the boy and run out of the gym as fast as my Running Shoes can carry me.

* * *

"Here'saPokéBallyoubattleapokémonlikethisallrightIcaughtthisRaltsforyoulet'sgetbacktothegym."

* * *

Less than a minute after I left, I run back into the gym.

"Come on Dad, why'd you give me the tutorial? I've already caught three Pokémon!"

"Don't act like that; everyone needs the tutorial. Now, are you ready to challenge me?"

"Yes!", I say.

"Hold up. Where are your badges?"

I squint in confusion.

"The badges that the gym statue thing that looks like a gargoyle or something talked about?"

I look back at the statue. In print that has to be smaller than a millimetre, I read: "This is a top-percentage gym. Those who go to this gym must have already received at least 50% of the badges needed to enter the Pokémon League. Norman is great!" I bang my head against the gargoyle thing in frustration. I quickly run out of the gym and head in the direction of the next city.

* * *

Well, this was a small chapter. Why is Norman the only leader with this rule? At least Giovanni and Fantina were away and there was a stupid blackout at Clemont's gym. Does the Pokémon League know this is going on?


End file.
